Season 1 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during the first season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. The characters below are listed in order of episode appearance for your convenience. Please use the Minor Character infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Please click here for the minor characters that are in the second season. Please click here for the minor characters that are in the third season. Pratters |last_appearance = }} Pratters is a student in Mrs. Bradley's Peer Communications class. He is portrayed by Uriah Shelton. During communications class, Pratters asks Mrs. Bradley if they could be done with the suicide awareness lesson taught in Communications class. The unit had been going on for a week, and Pratters is tired of it. Although he says that the event was tragic, he doesn't want to be reminded of it all the time and says that it is depressing. Mrs. Bradley responds by saying that it is important to know if someone that they love or care about might need help. Pratters doesn't seem to understand or know the importance of talking about suicide and the importance of the Communications class. He is known to make jokes with his lack of understanding of sensitive important topics and is made fun of because of his lack of understanding of those topics. Mrs. Antilly |last_appearance= }} Mrs. Antilly is the former counselor at Liberty High School, who was later substituted by Kevin Porter. Mrs. Antilly is genuinely dedicated to her students, to the point of willingly entering awkward situations in order to ease them into a better, more comfortable fit to the environment of Liberty High School. As school begins after the end of the summer vacation, Mrs. Antilly introduces two new students to Liberty High to each other. Those two students happen to be Hannah Baker and Jessica Davis. She wants them to be friends or at least be a friendly face in the crowd. Through her willingness to help new students, Mrs. Antilly attains a measure of appreciation and respect by both Hannah and Jessica. Jane Childs Jane Childs is Liberty High School's vice principal. She is portrayed by Kimiko Gelman. She's advising the student honor board and overhearing their decision regarding Alex Standall and Montgomery, along with Mr. Porter. When Marcus Cole told Mr. Porter about a possible possession of weed, Ms. Childs returns. After finding out that Clay Jensen had a bag of weed in his backpack, she suspended him for three days, down from a starting duration of five days due to his clean record, as long as he signed up for the drug deferral program at the police station. Mr. Cantrell |last_appearance = |image = Mr Cantrell.jpg}} Mr. Cantrell is the husband of Mrs. Cantrell. Not much is known about him except that he survived a car crash that killed a high school student. He was seen on because he was involved in a car crash that killed Liberty High School student, Jeff Atkins, because a stop sign was knocked down by Sheri Holland with Hannah in the car, a couple of hours before. Clay Jensen discovered Jeff and Mr. Cantrell when he heard the crash while walking home. He told Mr. Cantrell that he was going to help. After calling the cops, he left the scene and went to Mr. Cantrell's wife, Mrs. Cantrell, and told her that her husband was in an accident and that someone else was hurt. Clay went to the Cantrell house a month later and discovered that Sheri has been helping Mr. Cantrell since the accident. He was last seen telling Sheri "I got it! I got it." Mrs. Cantrell |last_appearance = |image = Mrs Cantrell.png}} Mrs. Cantrell '''is the wife of Mr. Cantrell. When Clay Jensen tells her that her husband was in a car accident. A month after the accident happened Clay checks in on her and when Clay asks if she remembers him, she replies yes. Sheri Holland is revealed to have told them both Clay would be dropping by. Sheri has been helping her husband since the accident and Mrs. Cantrell calls Sheri 'Our little angel.' Laura |last_appearance = }} '''Laura is a character that was included in one of the rumors about Hannah Baker. She is a part of the LGBT community being outright known as a lesbian at Liberty High School. The first encounter with Laura is when she is talking to another lesbian, as Courtney watches sorrowfully. Laura has greenish blue eyes and blond hair. When Tyler leaks the photo of Hannah and Courtney kissing, Courtney attempts to deflect attention away from herself by saying the photo is actually of Laura and Hannah kissing. She even adds on that the two of them love to have three-ways. Jamie Garrison |last_appearance = |image =}} Jamie Garrison is a Liberty High School student and a student-athlete for the Liberty Tigers. He is portrayed by Bryan Box. Jamie only appears in the background, alongside his friends Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey. He is mentioned by Bryce Walker at the Pep Rally as a new member of the Liberty High varsity team lineup. He appears in: * * * He isn't credited for some appearances and therefore is classed as a minor character, the following uncredited appearances are: * * * * * * Todd and Steve Crimsen |last_appearance = }} Todd and Steve Crimsen are Courtney Crimsen's two dads. They are portrayed by Robert Gant and Alex Quijano. Hannah and Courtney are digging through some things that his family owns in order to catch the stalker. Courtney and Hannah lie to Courtney's Dad when he starts asking questions as he comes in. They appear in: * * * * * Robert Wells |last_appearance = }} Robert Wells is shown reading a book when Hannah Baker asked: "What future are you peddling?" She is then surprised to learn that Robert is a Librarian. He says that Hannah "Looks like she writes." He is last seen when Hannah was bringing her tapes to the post office, where he tells her that they missed her at the group and asks her to visit them sometime. He was the last person Hannah talked with before her death. Mason Porter |last_appearance = }} Mason Porter is Tracy and Kevin Porters' youngest child. Mason has an older sister. Kevin mentioned he is 9 months in the first season making his birth date in February 2017. He would be 13 months in the second season. Harris Atkins |family = Mrs. Atkins (wife) Jeff Atkins† (son)}} Harris Atkins is the husband of Mrs. Atkins and father of the late Jeff Atkins. He is only seen in one episode "Tape 5, Side B". He is seen to be hostile towards Clay. He and his wife listen to Clay tell them how their son Jeff really died. Mrs. Atkins }} Mrs. Atkins is the wife of Harris Atkins and mother of the late Jeff Atkins. She is only seen in one episode "Tape 5, Side B". She is seen to be nice towards Clay. She and her husband listen to Clay when he tells them how Jeff really died. Javen Reynolds |last_appearance = |image = Javen Reynolds.jpg}} Javen Reynolds is a teenager who attends Liberty High School. He is also an athlete for the Liberty Tigers. He appears in the hallway walking in his first appearance. In his last appearance, he is seen closing his locker and walking away. Arturo Padilla |last_appearance = |image = Arturo Padilla.png}} Arturo Padilla is Tony Padilla's father. He is smart with cars, the first time he is seen, he is teaching his son how to fix a car. In the third season, he gets deported to Mexico together with his wife and three of his children. During Thanksgiving, he and his wife facetime with Tony and Caleb from Mexico. Willem Barclay Willem Barclay is a Liberty High School student and a student-athlete for the Liberty Tigers. Willem appeared multiple times in Season 1. He never had any major appearances and only appeared alongside his jock friends. He made his first appearance in Tape 1, Side B. Will is a tall, olive-skinned guy with short black hair. His casual attire consists of Liberty Tigers bomber jacket, black skinny jeans and black trainers. He appears in: * * * * * * * * Theresa Theresa is a Barista at Monet's . References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Males